Calculating Silence
by temari13
Summary: Chad was always the quiet kind, but that was an advantage. He noticed more things that way. Hints of Ichihime as seen by Chad. Formerly called "Anonymous Matchmaker." Thanks to GrimmIchi for the new name! Now a Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

This plot bunny would not leave me alone. It took over my body and made me write this. Read and review, please!

Disclaimer: If I did own Bleach, don't you think I would have announced it to the world already?

* * *

Chad was always the quiet kind, but that was an advantage. He noticed more things that way.

He noticed that Orihime had a crush on Ichigo. And not just any crush. It was a major crush. No, he decided. She was in love with Ichigo.

He also noticed that Ichigo had a crush on Orihime. And not just any crush. It was a major crush. No, he decided. He was in love with Orihime. He just didn't know it yet.

So Chad, being Ichigo's best friend, took it upon himself to protect Ichigo's best interests. The tall teenager knew that Ichigo and Orihime were perfect for each other. So until Ichigo grew a brain or Orihime became brave enough to confess, it was up to Chad to keep both of them single.

Chad didn't have to worry about Ichigo getting a girlfriend. His scowl scared all the girls away. Well, all the girls except for Orihime.

Now, keeping the guys away from Orihime was more difficult. She was (sometimes) dense, and would even accept a date from someone and not even know it was a date. But Chad had a strategy. Whenever a guy would approach Orihime with the intent of asking her out, he would stand behind Orihime and glare at the guy trying to wreck Ichigo's life until the poor guy stammered out an apology and ran away. Orihime, of course, had no idea what was going on. She simply assumed the guy remembered he had left the oven on or realized that mutated super-monkeys were about to attack.

However, there was one suitor that Chad could not scare away.

Ishida Uryuu.

Since he was friends with Chad, the giant didn't scare him. He would walk up to Orihime and casually start talking to her. And nothing Chad did could tear him away. For a while, it seemed hopeless. Then, Chad made a breakthrough.

Ichigo had invited Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryuu over to his house one Saturday. As usual, Uryuu made a beeline for Orihime. Chad's hand closed around a pillow and WHAM! He pushed the pillow in the Quincy's face, smothering him. Uryuu backed off, but a few minutes later, tried it again. And again, Chad flung the pillow in his face. This baffled the other teens, who couldn't understand why Chad would try to smother Uryuu. After five more attempts, Uryuu gave up and left Orihime alone. Although no one said anything, they each were thinking that maybe Chad had a crush on Orihime. That, of course, wasn't the reason. But Chad didn't want to say anything, so he kept quiet.

Thirty minutes later, Chad went downstairs with Ichigo to get some drinks and snacks. While there, Ichigo asked why Chad was attempting to kill Uryuu. The Mexican said nothing, which wasn't really unusual. Ichigo laughed, thinking that maybe Chad didn't have a reason except for the fact that Uryuu was a Quincy and hated Soul Reapers. "Yeah," Ichigo spoke, "I hate the Quincy, too. Thanks, Chad." He slapped him on the back, picked up the bowl of chips, and walked off.

Chad stood there for a few seconds. "...You're welcome, Ichigo."

The orange-haired boy was clueless through and through. Chad knew that if Ichigo didn't have his help, Ichigo would never get his happy ending.

Boy, did Chad feel like a fairy godmother.


	2. Chapter 2

After a comment from Blitch, I decided to write a second part where Ichigo and Orihime get together. So Blitch, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Chad was always the quiet kind, but that was an advantage. He noticed more things that way.

He noticed that Orihime was behaving strangely. Not that strange behavior was...strange for her. But she seemed to be more clumsy, more prone to daydreaming and shouting random things.

He also noticed that Ichigo was behaving strangely. His normally quiet, moody friend was more outgoing, more likely to smile and talk.

So Chad, being Ichigo's best friend, took it upon himself to discover who (or what) had taken over their brains. Perhaps Orihime was right in proclaiming that there were mutant space aliens waiting to devour them all.

But he didn't want to pry. He wasn't the kind to be nosy or a gossip. So he merely stood back and observed. Being quiet and watchful proved to be quite handy.

He noticed that Orihime seemed to be more open with Ichigo now than previous days that had gone by. She still blushed when he came into close proximity with her, but she didn't shy away from contact with him.

He noticed that Ichigo seemed to be sunburned, but only when he was around Orihime. Ichigo had never been one for hugging or touching, but now, he was almost constantly touching Orihime's arm or hair. Plus, he was more relaxed and easygoing.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were in love.

But the question still remained...did they realize it?

That question kept him up the following few nights. Finally, as he rolled out of bed and stared at the bags under his eyes, he knew he had to get answers. He skipped breakfast, going straight to the Kurosaki house.

Karin opened the door and pointed in the direction of the living room. "He's been in there since last night." She scowled.

He raised an eyebrow, but walked in anyway. The sight that met his eyes nearly bowled him off his feet.

Ichigo and Orihime were curled up together on the couch, a thin blanket wrapped around them. Her face was buried in his neck, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. He blinked. When had this new development come to pass?

"I never thought I'd see the day that Ichi-nii has a girl spend the night." Karin drawled dryly, leaning against the door frame. "It's disgusting." She threw over her shoulder as she left.

A slow grin spread across Chad's face. He didn't have to worry about another girl stealing Ichigo's heart, or another guy stealing Orihime's heart. He watched as Ichigo's eyes slowly opened.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered, not moving to avoid waking Orihime.

"I came to see you, but you're busy." He whispered back.

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah." He closed his eyes.

Chad turned to leave, but his friend's voice stopped him.

"Thanks, Chad."

He nodded, then walked out of the house. He didn't have to ask to know that Ichigo understood now what he had been doing. All those times of scaring the would-be suitors, and nearly killing Uryuu, was worth it to see that smile on Ichigo's face.

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

The orange-haired boy was clueless sometimes. But Chad had to give him credit for figuring it all out. Ichigo now had his happy ending.

Chad could almost feel the wings on his back grow as he strolled down the sidewalk. This fairy godmother business really worked.


End file.
